


Return

by SliceOSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, winter holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliceOSunshine/pseuds/SliceOSunshine
Summary: RETURNVerb1. To give back2. To go back3. To requite





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> **Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge 2018--Month: May**  
>  **Prompt:** "There's something I need to tell you."  
>  **Requirements:** 343 words exactly.
> 
> Thank you to [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft) for the fun first prompt and hosting this month's challenge! And thanks to my beta [ramenifyouplease](http://ramenifyouplease.tumblr.com/).

_I want my wand back._  
  
The words die on Draco’s tongue like a phoenix on burning day as he meets Harry Potter’s Killing Curse green eyes. As the silence lingers, he loses hope of their resurrection.  
  
Honestly, what had he been thinking? He’d been working up the nerve to confront Potter since the start of term; how could Draco have expected anything to be different a day before Winter Hols start?  
  
_Because he’s spending it with those Weasleys, and if you fuck up, you won’t have to face him for awhile,_ Draco’s mind supplies.  
  
Draco grits his teeth.  
  
Potter’s jaw ticks as his eyes narrow at the motion. “Out with it, Malfoy. What’s so important, you nab me before breakfast?”  
  
“Don’t fret, Potter. I’m sure some treacle will be left.” Rolling his eyes works for both stalling and searching his brain for an excuse.  
  
“If there’s nothing—”  
  
“Thankyou.”  
  
Potter blinks, and Verdimilious shock replaces the Unforgivable anger—scanning Draco’s face for his secrets.  
  
Compelled by the spell of Potter’s gaze, words tumble from Draco’s mouth unbidden. “Thank you. For coming back.”  
  
“To... Hogwarts?”  
  
Swallowing thickly, Draco’s voice still comes out embarrassingly hoarse. “For me—us. In the Room.”  
  
“Oh. Uh.” Potter’s hand rubs the back of his neck. “You’re... welcome?”  
  
Draco’s tongue flicks out, wetting his lips. “Dangerous to—” He aborts the thought halfway through, and, instead, jerkily nods before attempting to flee the alcove.  
  
Fingers catch on Draco’s sleeve.  
  
“Wait! Er...” Potter’s feet shuffle, his bewitching eyes avoiding Draco’s stare. “Thanks. For no-not identifying us. At the Manor. That was kinda... dangerous, too.”  
  
Draco fights his rising flush at the unthinking smile gracing Potter’s lips.  
  
“Then afterward, I...” His smile fades as his hand brushes over his robe pocket. “Made it more dangerous. For you.”  
  
Draco’s breath catches. _Now. Ask him for it_ now _._ “S’fine, Potter.”  
  
If he noticed Draco’s hungry gaze, he’s mercifully silent as Draco slips away.  
  
However, next day’s breakfast brings a school owl dropping an elongated box into Draco’s pudding with a scrawled note attached. **_Happy Christmas ~ HP_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you see them, be sure to check out the other drabble participants!


End file.
